The rest is history
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Mirari Trunks has a twin sister Simone. This is their story of surviving the future and saving the past. And letting Simone drive Vegeta nuts. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Beginning of true terror

I do not own DragonballZ. Though I wish I owned Vegeta. But alas I only own Simone, Melody and Jamal but the last two will show up much later. Flames will be used to light my candles.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: Beginning of true terror  
  
  
  
"They just flew right over our heads. After destroying the city, they're on a joy ride terrorizing the survivors. This is just..." Bulma Briefs reached over and changed the radio station.  
  
"This is terrible that's what. I can't listen anymore. Darn those two. They're wreaking the entire planet. Everyone living in fear, wondering when they're going to strike next. That's no way to live. There's got to be a way to stop them." Bulma said angrily. A young girl leaned forward from the back seat. She had long metallic purple hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes.  
  
"There is a way. We just need to find it." Bulma smiled slightly.  
  
"I know honey. I know." The girl leaned back glancing at her brother who was in deep thought. He had short lavender hair and blue eyes. He turned to Bulma.  
  
"Mom stop. I want you to go on home without me." Bulma came to a sudden stop. She turned to her son.  
  
"What on earth for? What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked. Then she saw his hands clutching his pants and frowned. "You can't. N-O. I'm not going to lose my only son to those mechanical demons. No way." Trunks looked forward. "Trunks don't you dare." He turned quickly and took off from the car. "Trunks no!" Bulma yelled after her son. He kept flying in the other direction. "Darn you!" He was out of hearing range. 'You'd better come back alive kid. That's all I can say.' Bulma thought watching her son's disappearing form. Bulma grabbed the girl's arm before she had a chance to fly off. "Simone Desiree Briefs don't you even think about it." She warned.  
  
"But Mom what if he needs help?"  
  
"Simone you've never been trained to fight. Trunks will be fine." Bulma let go of Simone's arm and Simone climbed up to the front seat. Bulma began driving again.  
  
"You're right Mom. I mean Gohan would sense Trunks if he was in trouble and help right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
*Trunks*  
  
  
  
Trunks had met up with Gohan at the destructed city. The two decided to head for Capsule corp. so Bulma wouldn't have to worry when she got home. Trunks sat in a chair while Gohan stared out the window. Both were silent while tears rolled down Trunks' face.  
  
"Is this the way life's suppose to be like? So full of pain." Trunks said breaking the silence. "Well I'd rather die fighting than watch this all happen. No I can't go on like this. Gohan train me. You have to." Gohan didn't respond. "You're half Saiyan like me right? Then you must know how I'm feeling. Help me channel some of this anger." Trunks growled clenching his fists. Gohan didn't say anything. "Gohan." Gohan smiled.  
  
"You're pitiful Trunks. An emotional wreck. Just like I was when my mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my father." Gohan turned around and approached Trunks. "From now on I am your master and you are my pupil. How's that?"  
  
"Great. I won't let you down Gohan."  
  
"Yeah I know. Just don't tell your mom or Simone so we don't get in trouble." Trunks nodded.  
  
"We're home." Bulma's voice came from the hall.  
  
"They're back. Aw man." Trunks dried his eyes quickly. "Please don't tell." He said to Gohan.  
  
"Right." Trunks sat back down and opened a book and Gohan went back to the window.  
  
"Hello is anyone in here?" Bulma appeared in the doorway with a grocery bag and Simone came up behind her holding one as well. "Well it's nice to see that you're alive son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for two instead of three?"  
  
"Uh no three's fine Mom." He responded not moving. Bulma looked toward the window.  
  
"And a surprise guest. How are you Gohan?" He turned to her.  
  
"Fine. Hi."  
  
"Trunks goes off to fight the androids and then you show up. What an interesting coincidence wouldn't you say?" Bulma made her way to the kitchen with Simone following her. "You guys aren't planning anything are you?" Simone stopped. Bulma stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Well I didn't think so. You're not that stupid." Simone hid a grin behind the bag seeing Gohan and Trunks' dumbstruck faces. Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Nobody's that stupid. Right?" Simone chuckled a bit.  
  
"No Mom they're not complete idiots." Bulma disappeared into the kitchen with Simone. Gohan and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. "However," Simone came back in and sat on the table Trunks was at, "you do have your moments. So what are you two planning?" Trunks put his book down.  
  
"We're not planning anything Simone." He lied.  
  
"Trunks you're a horrible liar." Simone said. "I'll let it go for now but I still wanna know what's going on." She jumped down from the table. "If anyone wants me I'll be in my room." Simone said walking for the hall. Bulma came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in half an hour Simone."  
  
"Okay." Simone disappeared down the hall. "Gohan would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds great." Bulma smiled and went back in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
  
  
"Hey could one of you guys tell Simone that dinner's ready?" Bulma asked peeking in from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get her." Gohan said getting up form the game he and Trunks were playing.  
  
"Thanks Gohan. Trunks will you set the table for me."  
  
"Sure Mom." Gohan walked down the hall until he reached Simone's room at the end. He knocked on her door before opening it. Inside he saw Simone laying on her bed with her eyes closed moving her head to the beat that radiated from her headphones. He recognized the music from when he was young. Before Goku died and the androids appeared. He remembered Bulma listening to it all the time. Simone opened her eyes and sat up. She turned off her music and removed her headphones.  
  
"Food's ready." Gohan told her.  
  
"Oh okay." Simone got up and followed Gohan out.  
  
"Another Justin Timberlake fan huh?"  
  
"What can I say? He can sing. He can dance. And he's drop dead gorgeous." Gohan laughed.  
  
"I see. Amazing how music that was popular when I was growing up is still popular today." He said.  
  
"That's just because there hasn't been any new music since I was three. I'm fourteen now and there's nothing new on the radio."  
  
"Fourteen already? Stop growing. You're making me feel old." Gohan joked. Simone laughed.  
  
"Oh please Gohan, you're in your mid-twenties." Gohan chuckled as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma asked pulling out four bowls from the cabinet.  
  
"Gohan thinks he's getting old." Simone answered leaning against the counter. Bulma laughed at that.  
  
"Gohan you're not even close to being old. It's just that they're just growing up too fast."  
  
"Plus you never come around anymore." Simone mumbled handing Trunks a bowl of rice.  
  
"True we hardly ever get to see you anymore. I miss the good old days." Bulma said handing Gohan a bowl of rice. "Traveling to Namek together has got to be the all time greatest adventure." Gohan did his infamous chew attack on his food and so did Trunks. Simone sat on the counter.  
  
"I really don't get it. How come I don't have the same appetite they do? I'm half Saiyan too." She told Bulma. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Maybe female Saiyans don't eat like the males." She suggested.  
  
"I guess my father never told you much about the same race." Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Your father didn't talk much at all unless he was yelling or ordering someone around."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way but how could you be with a man like that much less have children with him? You said yourself he never said he loved you. Never once did he compliment you."  
  
"Not true Simone." Gohan said putting the now empty bowl in the sink. "I remember Vegeta saying that Bulma was beautiful." Bulma looked at Gohan.  
  
"When did he say that?"  
  
"On Namek. Remember when Vegeta took the dragonball from you and Krillin? When I ran into him and asked him where he had found that dragonball. I remember his exact words being 'from your bald-headed friend and that gorgeous girl he was with."  
  
"I never knew he said that." Bulma said sitting in a chair.  
  
"Still doesn't change my opinion on the man. But it helps knowing where all my attitude and stubbornness came from."  
  
"Well Simone he was a prince. He grew up thinking the world was not good enough for him."  
  
"I know Mom but see my point of view. Technically I'm a princess or a queen since my father is dead and I'm the first-born. I don't know how the Saiyan royalty works. But I'm not all stuck up. I mean I am full of pride but it doesn't change who I am."  
  
"You're full of something but I'm not sure its pride." Trunks mumbled from the table. Simone threw a piece of bread at him.  
  
"I'm not the only one full of it."  
  
"Alright you two. That's enough." Bulma said getting up. "I'll be in the lab." Bulma walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Work on that time machine idea. Where in the world did she think that up?" Simone mumbled washing the dishes. "Now we're alone. So what are you guys planning?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Simone, we're not planning anything."  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you are not good at lying Trunks so give it up." Trunks nor Gohan answered Simone. "Just remember this guys. I'll find out one way or another." Simone walked out of the room smirking.  
  
"Never gives up does she? We might have to check for her when we start training."  
  
"Where does she get that from? I'm nothing like that. At least I don't think so."  
  
"I'm pretty sure she got her nosiness from your mother but determination has got to come from Vegeta." Gohan glanced up at the wall clock. "I'd better head home. Make sure my mom and grandpa are alright." The two exchanged good byes and Gohan left.  
  
  
  
*Weeks later*  
  
  
  
Simone was in the lab with Bulma. She was going through a photo album while Bulma worked on the time machine. Simone came to three pages that were solely dedicated to Goku. The first page had pictures of Goku with everyone. The next page had newspaper clippings of Goku at the World Tournament when he ended up fighting against Piccolo. Simone turned to the third page which included the last couple of pictures of Goku and his obituary.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"What is it Simone?"  
  
"Did anyone ever find out where that heart virus came from?" Bulma looked at her daughter and saw the photo album.  
  
"No. Absolutely no one found out where it came from." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"It's strange how no one else around Goku got it." The room was silent for a bit. "I wish he had lived long enough for me to know he." Simone said quietly. "He seems like such a cool guy."  
  
"Goku was an awesome guy. Actually..." Bulma opened a drawer and pulled out a scrapbook. "He adored you when you were a baby." Bulma got up and sat next to Simone opening the book.  
  
"Really?" Simone asked. Bulma nodded finding the page she was looking for. She showed Simone two pictures. One was Goku on the floor playing with a tiny baby. The other was a picture of Goku asleep on the couch with the same baby cuddled in his arms. "That's me?" Simone asked pointing to the baby in Goku's arms. Bulma nodded smiling at the memory.  
  
"I remember Goku coming over here just to see you and Trunks. Vegeta hated it but I told him to get over it. Gohan came with him most of the time. As long as he finished his homework to Chichi's standards."  
  
"I am so glad you didn't let Chichi decide my education. I'd be going nuts with the homework Gohan told me about." Bulma laughed.  
  
"I figured you and Trunks would be smart enough with all the technology here you wouldn't need homework." Simone looked at the computer.  
  
"You really think that time machine will work?"  
  
"I hope it does." Bulma got back in the chair and began working again.  
  
"If it does, I want to go to the past Mom." Bulma looked surprised at her daughter and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you dear. But I'm making it so Trunks can come too." Bulma started mumbling different things to herself while Simone looked trough the scrapbook. Bulma turned when she heard someone come in. "Oh my gosh what happened Trunks?" Simone looked up and saw a beat up Trunks with Gohan on his back.  
  
"To be blunt, we got beat up."  
  
"Oh no his arm." Bulma exclaimed noticing what Gohan was missing. "Get him to a bed Trunks. Hurry. Simone call the doctor." Simone dashed to the phone while Bulma and Trunks got Gohan to a bed. The doctor was there in a matter of minutes. Gohan was just waking up when the doctor began working. "Now Gohan this is going to hurt. Hold still. Gohan started to scream making Trunks, Simone and Bulma hold him still.  
  
  
  
*Hours later*  
  
  
  
Bulma was putting Gohan's things in one pile while Trunks and Simone stayed at his bedside.  
  
"Isn't it a strange coincidence that you happen to run into Gohan while he was on his way to Superworld." Trunks lifted his hand.  
  
"Life's funny that way sometimes." He said. Simone smirked knowing that he was lying.  
  
"So you say Trunks dear." Bulma turned to her son. "I know what you're up to. I wasn't born yesterday. Why is it teenagers think their parents are so stupid?" Gohan started to move around twisting in the sheets. "The doctor said he'd be out for a week."  
  
"Where are those darn androids?" Gohan mumbled in his sleep. Simone and Trunks glanced at each other. Gohan went back into a peaceful slumber. Bulma decided to leave the room. Simone stared at her brother.  
  
"Simone don't give me that look." Trunks said.  
  
"I can't believe you've been training this entire time." Simone said still glaring at her brother.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Simone and you'll have to talk to Gohan about it."  
  
"Oh I will. You can count on that." Simone said leaving the room. 'I'll find a way to get one of them to train me. One way or another.'  
  
  
  
Well how was it? Good or bad? Reviews will get new chapters out. 


	2. Two new Super Saiyans

Thanks to Ryo for reviewing.  
  
Ch.2: Two new Super Saiyans  
  
It took a couple of weeks but Simone finally convinced Gohan to let her sit in while Trunks trained. He taught her a couple of things every now and then. Gohan trained Trunks in various different settings. The desert being the setting now. They decided to take a break from four straight hours of training.  
  
"Man I can't believe myself. What a joke." Trunks said angrily kicking a stone. He had yet to become a super Saiyan.  
  
"Relax." Gohan and Simone said at the same time.  
  
"Let's forget about becoming a super Saiyan for a while." Gohan said watching Simone recline against a boulder.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" You're my master Gohan you can tell me. Why can't I do it?"  
  
"You can." Trunks looked at Gohan. "Sure Trunks. You just need the right motivation that's all." Trunks and Simone listened intently.  
  
"Really?" Simone asked.  
  
"Yeah. For me it's simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I feel a horrible hurt. And the pain from that turns into rage. It's maddening. I don't ever want it to happen again. Something that unfair. And then suddenly the dam breaks." As soon as Gohan finished, there was a huge explosion in the nearby city. The three stood up as two more explosions happened.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Simone mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Darn those two." Trunks muttered to himself.  
  
"This isn't fair. They never even had a chance." Gohan yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Simone and Trunks looked at Gohan in his rage.  
  
"Gohan you can't go." Trunks said. Gohan looked down at the twins.  
  
"Both of you stay here." He ordered.  
  
"What are you kidding?" Trunks shouted. "We can't let you alone with your injury."  
  
"Or have you forgotten you've lost a necessary fighting tool?" Simone accused.  
  
"Please let us help you." Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Look I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me Trunks. And you've never been trained Simone. Stay here." Gohan said.  
  
"I'm much stronger this time." Trunks answered.  
  
"And nothing can begin training better than a battle." Simone added. The two stared intensely at Gohan. After a few minutes, Gohan relented.  
  
"Okay you two can come."  
  
"Alright." Trunks and Simone said at once. Before they took off, Gohan hit Trunks in the back of his neck, catching him with his leg while turning and doing the same to Simone catching her with his arm. He set them both on the ground. He stood back up and glanced at them.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this but neither of you are ready to fight." Gohan reached down and brushed away the hair covering Simone's face. "This is still my battle for now. I hope you understand." With that, Gohan took off toward the city and the androids.  
  
**Sometime later**  
  
Trunks awoke with a start. He looked around and saw Simone out cold and Gohan was nowhere in sight. Trunks quickly stood up.  
  
"Darn it Gohan! Why'd you go alone!" He screamed before flying to the city. It was raining while Trunks searched the destroyed city for Gohan. When Trunks had spotted Gohan, he was on the ground.  
  
Gohan was dead.  
  
Trunks landed and slowly walked toward Gohan. The rain that fell from the sky mixed with the tears that ran down Trunks' face.  
  
"No." Trunks mumbled getting closer. Trunks fell to his knees by Gohan's head. He tried to turn Gohan onto his back but couldn't when he saw Gohan's lifeless eyes. Trunks stood up with overwhelming sadness and rage. Trunks unconsciously began to power up. Higher and higher as rage took control of his emotions. Then in a split second...  
  
Trunks became a Super Saiyan.  
  
He fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists. The ground cracked under him. He glanced at Gohan and suddenly remembered something. He had left Simone alone and she was unconscious. Still in Super Saiyan form, Trunks lifted Gohan's body onto his back and flew back to where he had come from. His fears were confirmed when he saw the androids and Simone. Trunks landed to put Gohan's body in a safe place while he went closer. He stopped behind a large boulder. He didn't want to take the chance of them hurting Simone if they hadn't planned to. Which by the looks of it, they hadn't...not yet anyway.  
  
"You are so pathetic Seventeen." Trunks heard Android Eighteen say. "It's just a measly human girl. What's so special about her?" Just as Eighteen finished speaking, Simone groaned slightly and moved a bit. Seventeen knelt down by Simone's head.  
  
"Sleeping beauty awakes." Eighteen rolled her eyes and flew off. Seventeen ignored her and watched as Simone slowly lifted herself up with her arms and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and suddenly froze when she saw Seventeen's tennis shoes directly in front of her. "Its about time you've woken up." He said. Simone's head shot up. Her blue eyes widened in fear. Simone tried to get away as fast as she could but ended up falling on her backside but still tried to scoot away. Seventeen chuckled slightly as Simone's back hit a taller boulder blocking her way out. "You're not getting away that easily."  
  
"W-what do you want?" Simone asked in a slight quivering voice. Seventeen came within an inch of her face.  
  
"Simple. You." Seventeen answered before forcefully pressing his lips to Simone's. Simone whimpered and pushed and clawed at his arms with her nails. Seventeen pulled back and grabbed Simone's wrists. "Now be good or I'll have to do you like I did your blonde friend." Simone froze.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your friend that always got in our way. Let's just say he won't get in our way again." Tears stung Simone's eyes.  
  
"You're lying." Simone felt a tear escape.  
  
"I can still hear his screams as he died. Such sweet music to my ears."  
  
"You sadistic bastard." Simone seethed trying to remove her wrists from Seventeen's grip, which was futile. Seventeen smirked and roughly pulled her closer.  
  
"You say such nice things about me." He said reclaiming Simone's lips once again. Simone left tears cascade down her cheeks. She felt a sudden burst of energy and tried to use it against Seventeen. It worked when she kneed him in the stomach. She ripped her wrists away and punched him hard in the face. Simone felt her level rise but wasn't to the Super Saiyan level yet. She tried to force it up and succeeded for a brief moment.  
  
"You'll pay for killing Gohan!" She screamed kicking at him but Seventeen caught her leg.  
  
"I don't think so." Seventeen tripped Simone still holding her leg up. She fell onto her back with Seventeen on top of her. That was the last straw for Trunks. He shot an energy blast at Seventeen. It missed him but barely. Seventeen looked up from Simone. "Looks like we're not alone." Seventeen leaned down to Simone's ear. "We'll finish this later." Seventeen said before leaving before Trunks could fire another blast. Simone slowly sat up. Trunks lifted to where Simone was.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling next to her. Simone took in a shuddering breath.  
  
"I think so." Simone looked at him. "Where's Gohan?" She asked suddenly. Trunks looked at her surprised but turned his head. "Trunks, where is he?" Simone demanded.  
  
"He's..." Trunks opened his mouth but couldn't go on.  
  
"Trunks answer me!" Simone demanded grabbing Trunks' shirt. Trunks' eyes wandered to where he left Gohan's dead body. Simone followed his gaze. There she saw a hint of an orange cloth. "No." She whispered. She let go of Trunks and took off before Trunks could stop her.  
  
"Simone come back." Trunks followed after her. Simone flew as fast as she could with the tears welled in her eyes. She finally landed and nearly fell out of the sky when she saw Gohan's body. When Trunks caught up to her, she was hunched over Gohan's chest sobbing. Trunks couldn't stop the few tears that escaped his eyes. His older twin, who had to be practically beaten when she was born to get her to cry, was soaking Gohan's shirt with her tears. Trunks allowed Simone to regain her composure before he suggested they go home and bury Gohan's body next to Goku, his grandfather, and Chichi who had recently died from natural causes. Simone slowly nodded and they took off.  
  
*Capsule*  
  
Bulma drummed her fingers on the table. Trunks said they'd be home three hours ago. She jumped up when she heard the door opened. Bulma quickly went to the hall. She saw Simone slowly making her way to her room.  
  
"Simone Desiree Briefs, where have you been? I have been worried sick." Bulma stopped when she saw Simone's shoulders shake slightly. "Simone?" Simone turned around and Bulma saw the wet trails down her face. Bulma was worried. "Honey what's wrong?" Bulma pulled Simone close when tears began to show themselves once again.  
  
"Gohan." Simone said barely above a whisper. Bulma figured it out that Gohan was dead. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't. She had to be strong for her children. She heard the door opened again and Trunks came into view. He didn't say a word when Bulma extended an arm out for him to join them. He did and the three of them stayed there letting all their pain out in tears. Quietly and not moving. Trunks and Simone thought the same thing the entire time.  
  
'No matter what, I'll make the androids pay for everything they've ever caused. I swear it!'  
  
Review! 


	3. Visiting the past

Thanks to dragonkiss for reviewing.  
  
Ch.3: Visiting the past  
  
Three years had passed since Gohan's death. Trunks learned to control becoming a Super Saiyan while Simone began training on her own. Simone and Trunks had met two friends during an android encounter that moved into Capsule Corp. Melody, tall with short auburn hair, hazel eyes with glasses, quickly became Simone's best friend. Jamal, dark skin with dark curly hair highlighted blonde and brown eyes, became Trunks' best friend and Simone's crush.  
  
"Simone would you stop daydreaming and help us." Melody shouted snapping Simone from her daze.  
  
"Oh sorry." She replied. The two were helping Bulma make final touches on the time machine. Bulma smiled at them.  
  
"Melody could you get me that drill by the door?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Melody walked over and picked the drill up when Trunks walked in carrying boxes.  
  
"Is it ready yet?" He asked bending over to put the boxes down. Simone chuckled as she saw her best friend eyeing her brother's backside.  
  
"Melody. Drill." Simone shouted.  
  
"Oh right." Melody walked past Trunks and gave Bulma the drill.  
  
"I saw that." Simone said to Melody while Trunks and Bulma talked.  
  
"Saw what?" Melody questioned.  
  
"You were staring at Trunks' butt while he bent over." Melody shrugged.  
  
"It's not my fault he's got a nice butt." Simone shook her head.  
  
"I did not need to hear that." She said seeing Jamal enter with more boxes.  
  
"Well you did. You can't say you've never stared at Jamal." Simone blushed slightly.  
  
"You have no proof of that." She mumbled.  
  
"Success!" Bulma shouted as she closed the wire circuit door. "The time machine is finished!" She announced putting the time machine into a capsule.  
  
"So I guess we're going today." Trunks said.  
  
"You don't have to leave today." Bulma replied.  
  
"The sooner the better." Simone said picking up a backpack.  
  
"Hold on." Jamal said pulling a smaller box out of one of the bigger boxes he carried in. He tossed it at Simone. It was a box of dark red-orange hair dye. "I worked with the formula so now all you have to do is wash it out and hopefully it will withstand going super. This way they won't be able to tell the two of you are twins." Simone smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Thanks Jamal. This will really help." Simone leaned over slightly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet." Simone said walking into a bathroom. Jamal smiled slightly and turned around finding Trunks staring at him.  
  
"What?" Trunks shook his head slightly.  
  
"Man, could you get anymore obvious." Melody joined the two.  
  
"Are you going to tell her before she goes back?" She asked. Jamal shook his head.  
  
"I don't think she needs to have something like that on her mind while going to the past." He began walking to the door where Bulma had gone out.  
  
"Chicken." Trunks mumbled. Jamal stopped and turned around.  
  
"Around Simone, you damn right."  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Trunks, Simone, Melody, Jamal and Bulma stood outside in front of the time machine Trunks and Simone were getting ready to board.  
  
"I am so proud of the two of you." Bulma said hugging the twins.  
  
"Thanks Mom." The two said at the same time.  
  
"Stay out of trouble while we're gone." Trunks said.  
  
"Well you know us."  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm worried." Trunks climbed into the time machine, Simone right behind him.  
  
"Simone," Melody called, "Try not to kill your Dad while you're there." Simone just rolled her eyes and smiled. Trunks started the time machine and they took off and disappeared into the stream of time. Bulma watched as it disappeared.  
  
'They're in your hands now Goku.' She thought before going back into Capsule Corp with Melody and Jamal.  
  
*The Past*  
  
Simone stood on a boulder while Trunks came out of the time machine and put it into a capsule.  
  
"Frieza is already here." She said closing her eyes. "The others are approaching him." Trunks put the capsule in his pocket.  
  
"We better get going then." Simone nodded in agreement and they took off. She looked over at her brother.  
  
"So we agree. I'll let you have Frieza but as long as I can fight his father."  
  
"Agreed." They continued to fly for a bit before they landed behind a large boulder.  
  
"Frieza looks like an ant from here." Simone said. "You go ahead and distract Frieza. I'll sneak up when you make Frieza sushi." Trunks nodded and began to make his way to Frieza.  
  
Simone waited until Trunks had made the first slice into Frieza before she went to join him. She flew up to their level and disintegrated Frieza with her ki blast.  
  
"Overdid it a bit there don't you think?" Trunks mumbled as they landed in front of King Cold.  
  
"Probably but who cares." Simone replied turning her attention to King Cold who began mumbling about them being Super Saiyan.  
  
"To met fighters of your caliber is a quite rare occurrence indeed. But it does present a golden opportunity." He said, causing Simone to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" She demanded.  
  
"You see I can appreciate talents such as yours. I am not blinded by pride as my son was. I offer the two of you to take Frieza's place at my side."  
  
'What an idiot.' Simone thought in her head.  
  
"Not a chance." Trunks answered for them both.  
  
"Alright then grant me this, allow me to examine your sword. The weapon begs to be admired." King Cold said. Simone and Trunks briefly looked at each other. Simone nodded as if saying go ahead.  
  
"You want to see my sword?" Trunks pulled the weapon from its holder. "Here catch." Trunks tossed it at King Cold who caught it easily. King Cold looked it over.  
  
"Yes remarkable craftsmanship. And I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son if it hadn't been for this sword. What do you say?"  
  
"Whatever." Simone replied.  
  
"Believe what you want." Trunks answered.  
  
"I believe that without this sword you both are absolutely nothing!" King Cold brought the sword up and tried to attack Simone with it. She caught it easily in her hand. Simone powered up and began pushing him back.  
  
"So much for your theory." Trunks said from behind them. "You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man..."  
  
"Or the woman." Simone used her ki to blast put a hole in King Cold's chest and sent him into a boulder. Simone made her way to him as he began begging for her to spare his life.  
  
"Pitiful." She mumbled finishing him off in a large ki blast. Simone tossed Trunks his sword and they both powered down. "I have the strangest feeling we're being watched." Simone said. Trunks looked up and saw Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Might as well invite them along as well." Simone said.  
  
"Okay I guess." Trunks replied. He looked up to the crowd. "Hey we're going to a place near here to met Goku. Would you like to join us?" Simone chuckled at the dumbfounded expressions she saw.  
  
"Come on let's go. They'll follow." Simone said before they lifted off and headed for their location. Simone and Trunks glanced back and saw they were being followed. "Told you so."  
  
Review!! I mean it! 


End file.
